Demasiadas naciones
by Defoko Utame
Summary: ¿Qué pasará un día que las naciones estén reunidas y llame alguien al timbre?¿Se les avecinará un monstruo?¿Un alienígena como Tony?¿O algo mucho peor?¿Qué pasaría si las naciones tuvieran unos invitados un poco raros?¡Descúbrelo aquí!
1. Invitados

Hoy cualquiera diría que era un día normal, las naciones se encontraban de reunión como de costumbre excepto que había gente extra . Alfred no estaba hablando de lo heroico que ser a un h roe protegiendo el mundo, Vash no regañaba a Kiku por no dar su opinión, Yao no era acosado por Iván, Iryna no estaba lloriqueando al lado de Matthew, Toris no era molestado por Feeliks, Raivis había dejado de temblar al ver a Iván, su jefe, incluso Peter estaba callado...

-¡Es tu culpa bastardo macho patatas!-Gritó una voz, aunque no era difícil deducir de quién era. Era algo obvio que sería Romano.  
- ¡Bastarda patatas es tu culpa!-Gritó otra voz, esto era uno de los problemas de la junta. Cualquiera diría que era un día normal, pero el problema del por qué se hizo esta junta empezó hace unas semanas.

* * *

-Festejemos que está la familia asiática reunida aru.-Dijo Yao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Gracias por venir Kiku, Mei, Hahna... -Son el timbre de la puerta.-Ya voy, ya voy Como sea Iván disfrazado de panda declarar la guerra, es muy pesado aru

- Voy contigo aniki da-ze~!-Dijo Yong muy contento. Siguió a su hermano a la puerta y se quedó de piedra, ambos cerraron la puerta de momento y se fueron huyendo. Lee, Mei y Hahna se quedaron mirando la puerta. Lee pensó que mejor sería abrir y Mei y Hahna abrieron. Se encontraron a varias personas.  
-Ni-Ni Hao... Ayuda por favor Aru Mi nombre es Nene Wang Necesito ayuda aru -Dijo una chica desnuda.-Ellos son mis hermanos y necesitamos ayuda aru -Dicho esto se desmayó. Hahna y Mei entendieron enseguida por qué. Ellas suspiraron. Mei llevó a las chicas adentro y Hahna les dio ropa. Lee hizo eso con los chicos y también les dio ropa. Después de eso despertaron.

* * *

Estaban todos en la reunión, menos Asia, Yao quiso hacer ese día especial y mira que lo fue.  
-Kolkolkolkol -Si Iván empezaba así el día iban a acabar fatal -Nii-sama, cálmate por favor...-Dijo Natalya con su cara de cásate, cásate .-Ahora, firma este papel y ser uno contigo para siempre -Dijo riendo como una loca. Mejor dicho, como la loca y demente que era.  
- El super hero solucionar todo!~-Dijo Alfred con una gran sonrisa.  
- Cállate yankee idiota!-Dijo Arthur enfurecido.  
-Ohohohn Arthur yo haré que te calmes de golpe.-Dijo Francis acercándose a Arthur peligrosamente.

De repente el timbre sonó. Las chicas abrieron ya que no tenían gran cosa que hacer, Tino las acompañó porque estaba un poco harto de estar con alguien que hablaba raro y afirmaba ser su marido y Tino su esposa. Al abrir encontraron a algunos chicos y chicas desnudos. Los que abrieron la puerta enrojecieron al verlos, ¿quién se esperar a tener unos invitados tan raros?  
-Mi nombre es Nikolai Arlovskaya, pido ayuda... Ahora -Dijo uno de los chicos, era albino, mientras de su mano salieron unas garras. Natalya asintió al ver ese gesto y sonrió , podría ser ese tal Nikolai un nuevo amigo suyo que le ayudara con su boda con su nii-sama. Los llevó a todos a la puerta trasera donde les encontró ropa. Claro está , tuvo que coger de todas y cada una de las maletas de los países pero eso no ser a un problema.¿Pero por qué se apellidaba Arvloskaya? Ese mismo era su apellido.

* * *

- ¿Quiénes sois?-Preguntó Yao, ya recuperado de su jamacuco .-Soy el dueño de esta casa y mi deber es daros cobijo. Me llamo Yao aru.  
-Me llamo Nene Wang aru.-Dijo la chica que habló antes. Parecía que era la mayor de sus hermanos y ten a un par de moñitos en la cabeza. Se los hizo Taiwán.  
- ¿Wang? Así me apellido yo aru.-Dijo Yao.  
-Uh V-V-Vengo de otra dimensión, de otro mundo Soy de un mundo donde tú eres una chica, ella también, él también... Ellos son mis hermano aru -Dijo mirando a sus hermanos.-Son Jin, Sakura, Tuan Kim, Shaoran y soy la representante de China, Jin es Corea, Sakura Japón, Tuan Kim Vietnam, Shaoran Taiwán y Sophia Hong Kong - Da-ze~! Yo soy la única y original Corea, tú eres una copia barata de mi país!-Dijo Jin, pero Yong atacó enseguida.  
- Mentira da-ze~! Yo soy el único e inimitable Corea!-El rulo de su cabeza puso un gesto de molestia.  
-Inimitable sobre todo.-Sonrió tímidamente Sophia.  
-Oh, vaya Me aburro mucho.-Dijo Lee.-Sophia,¿Vienes conmigo a jugar a un juego muy divertido?  
- ¿Vamos a quemar cosas? ¡Me apunto!-Dijo Sophia arrastrando a Lee a la cocina.  
- ¡DA-ZE~! ¡NI SE OS OCURRA!-Gritaron Jin y Yong.  
-Estos niños... -Dijo Yao acariciándose las sienes.  
-No tienen remedio... -Dijo Nene tomando un poco de té.  
-S-S-S-Señor Honda E-E-Encantada de conocerlo -Dijo tímidamente Sakura.  
-L-Lo mismo digo, s-s-señorita Honda -Dijo tartamudeando Kiku, cualquiera diría que era normal que fueran la misma persona. Ambos eran bajitos y muy delgados, tenían el pelo negro y ojos brillantes y oscuros.

-Que infantiles son nuestros hermanos,¿cierto?-Dijo Hahna a Tuan Kim.

-Que cierto querida Hahna Por cierto, puedes llamarme solo Tuan o Kim.-Dijo Tuan Kim con una ligera sonrisa.-También podrías llamarme Viet-kun.  
-Que curioso, a mí me llaman también llamaré Tuan, Kim suena femenino.-Dijo Hahna sonriendo como su contraparte.  
-Ah, por cierto Mañana llegarán nuevas personas y pasado también -Dijo Tuan intentando no sonar nervioso.  
- ¿Qué? Puedo acoger a algunas personas pero mi hermano Yao...Aquí viven él y Corea es como si viviese aquí. No creo que Yao tenga sitio para seis personas más -Le dijo Hahna a Tuan al oído.

* * *

-¿Que venís de otra dimensión?-Preguntó Lili a los invitados ya vestidos. Estaban asombrados porque era algo bastante extraño.  
-Mañana vendrán nuevos "inquilinos" así que por ahora debéis acogernos. Nuestras dimensiones han sido destruidas por una esencia extraña.-Dijo Nikolai mirando fijamente a Lili. Quién se sonrojó ligeramente.  
-¿Enserio? ¡Os podéis quedar todo lo que queráis!-Dijo Tino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Dónde está Finlandia?-Preguntó.  
-Yo, aquí…Me llamo Tina.-Dijo una joven menudita de pelo rubio. Tenía el pelo a la altura de pecho y lo que encontró de ropa era una camiseta azul.-Ellas son los países nórdicos…-Señaló a unas chicas.-Margrethe es Dinamarca, Suecia es Berlinda, Jokull Islandia y Noruega es Kari.  
-Bonitos nombres.-Dijo Lili con una ligera sonrisa. Nikolai no paraba de mirarla fijamente cosa que ponía un poco nerviosa a la representante de Liechtenstein.-Siempre quise tener muchas amigas, ¿queréis ser las mías?-Dijo con las manos en pose de súplica. La pobre solo tenía dos amigas: Erzvet e Iryna a las que no podía ver mucho por problemas de guerra o porque Vash no quería estar cerca del "señorito podrido" como decía Gilbert.  
-A mí me encantaría.-Dijo un chico alto con una coleta. No paraba de mirar a Lili al igual que Nikolai.-Mi nombre es Daniel Herzévary, representante de Hungría. Si no me equivoco, mi contraparte Erzvet es una de sus mejores amigas.  
-Así es.-Dijo Erzvet acercándose a Daniel como si fuera un extraño espécimen encontrado en la Selva Amazónica.-Vaya, vaya…Tengo un nuevo amiguito, ¿sabes lo que es el yaoi?-Dijo con los ojos brillantes y llevándose las manos al pecho.  
-No… ¿Sabes lo que es el yuri?-Dijo Daniel haciendo los mismos gestos que Erzvet, por algo serían como "gemelos".-Es maravilloso…-Daniel se llevó a Erzvet a otra parte de la casa, al parecer no quería perturbar a sus nuevos amigos.  
-Parece que se llevan bien…-Dijo Lili peinándose un poco el pelo. Estaban en Estados Unidos pero tenía un poco de frío. Nikolai lo notó enseguida y le cedió su abrigo.  
-Toma, yo estoy acostumbrado al frío, a veces me da hipotermia así que no pasará nada.-Dijo con su semblante frío y duro. Ese chico por su mirada parecía no tener corazón, pero sus ojos mostraban un triste sentimiento que mucha gente sufría y que Natalya también tenía: La soledad.  
-G-Gracias Nikolai…-Dijo Lili poniéndose el abrigo sobre los hombros. Se sonrojó un poco pero era morena así que no se notó mucho. Le sorprendían las facciones de Nikolai. En primer lugar, era albino. Al único albino que había conocido era Iryna y un poco a Natalya porque siempre estaba vigilando a Iván. "Pobre" ella pensaba, amaba mucho a su hermano pero era algo parecido a lo suyo. Lili se enamoró de Vash pero ese amor fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que se convirtió en cariño nada más. Por otra parte, Natalya había estado su vida entera enamorada de alguien que nunca le correspondería. Sentía mucha pena por ella… En segundo lugar, sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos. A Lili le daba miedo mirarlo a los ojos… ¿Azules? ¿Grises? No se podría definir tan fácilmente pero podría ser el color de un cielo nublado, se notaba que era de un sitio frío. Tercero, esa piel tan blanca que parecía incluso enfermiza, Lili ni siquiera sabía que alguien podría ser tan blanco. Incluso conocía a Noruega que posiblemente podría ser el país más blanco pero no. Nikolai tenía un tono de piel distinto, casi parecía anormal. De solo verlo pensabas: "Pobre chico, quizás esté enfermo" pero por otra parte parecía muy sano. No era ese tipo de chicos que era bajo, endeble y de un color pálido de piel. Era fuerte o al menos lo aparentaba y era muy alto. Sus facciones toscas pero a la vez angelicales daban la sensación de que le hubiese tallado alguno de los escultores de los que tanto había hablar la cara.  
-Tierra llamando a Lili…-Dijo un chico algo más alto que Nikolai.-Me llamo Vladimir, y al parecer aquí me llamo Iryna es un nombre lindo.-Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.


	2. ¿Opuestos?

Las naciones hoy estaban más acostumbradas a tener tantos nuevos "amigos" por así decirlo. Nikolai se lo estaba pasando muy bien con Natalya y sus ideas sobre casamiento, Vash comenzaba a hablar sobre armas con Heidi, Francis le decía sus perversiones a Francine y así a la inversa... Todo parecía un día normal hasta que tocaron otra vez la puerta, esta vez estaban todos de reunión. Fueron Lili y Natalya quienes abrieron.

-Ahí va, que dos pibones.-Silbó uno de los que llamaron. Esta vez estaban vestidos.

"Menos mal"-Pensaron, no sería bonito que Francis encontrara a gente haciendo exhibicionismo y se uniera. Lo bueno era que Francine era mucho más "reservada".

-Mi nombre es Arthur pero me podéis llamar Artie my dear~-Dijo un hombrecillo cuya edad era complicado averiguar. Tenía un rostro aniñado y un cuerpo algo flaco pero no parecía muy joven. No paraba de sonreír y parecía que esa boca le explotaría de ensancharla demasiado.-Oh fluffy~, ¿podemos pasar?-Dijo con una sonrisa aún más ensanchada. A Lili le daba miedo pero Natalya lo miró de reojo.

-Dime qué país eres y ya veremos...-Dijo Natalya sosteniendo bien su cuchillo. No tendría duda alguna en rebanarle el pescuezo a cualquiera que molestara a su nii-sama, aunque últimamente había tenido algún que otro amigo. Se había dado cuenta mirando a los países junto a sus contrapartes que era bonito tenerlos. No se llevaba mal con Lili y con Emma.

-Oh my dear~ ¿Mi forma de hablar no te da pistas? Soy Inglaterra fluffy~-Dijo con una sonrisa aún mayor.

-Yo soy Italia Venenciano, de nombre Fiorello.-Dijo el chico de antes que silbaba. Seguido guiñó un ojo a Lili quién enrojeció enseguida.

-¿Esta niñita soy yo?-Dijo una voz entre las sombras.-Parece un bebé de preescolar, ¿enserio? Yo soy más adulta que...Eso.-Dijo señalando con desprecio a Lili.

-Soy la representante de Liechtenstein, un gusto en conocerla.-Dijo Lili con mucha educación, otra voz sonó. Era un chico parecido a su hermano Vash.

-Oh, eres la Liechtenstein que siempre quise tener como hermana.-Dijo tironeando a Lili de las mejillas.-Soy el representante de Suiza y mi nombre es Voss. Ella es mi adorable hermanita Leisl.

-Déjame perdedor, ojalá te perdiera de vista.-Dijo Leisl mirando con asco a su hermano, a quién después empujó y tiró al suelo.

-Oh, una pelea fluffy~ Guárdense esas peleítas para vuestra linda casita puppet~-Dijo esta vez Artie relajando un poco sus labios y poniendo una mueca seria, pero luego volvió a sonreír de una forma amorfa.

-Que lindas sois. Yo soy Bielorrusia y mi nombre humano es Natasha. -Dijo una vocecita aguda. Apareció una chica un poco baja que empujaba a los demás para ver a Natalya quién la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Desde luego, como se nota que tu personalidad es exactamente opuesta a la mía.-Dijo Natalya mirándola cada vez con más asco.

* * *

-Hola.-Dijo una voz seria.-Encantado en... Bah, para nada. Sois unas mujeres maleducadas como todas.-Dijo sonriendo un chico bajito, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros.-Mi nombre es Kyo Honda, representante de Japón.-Dijo sonriendo de lado, entró en la casa con brusquedad.

-¿E-E-Eres yo?-Preguntó Kiku mirando a Kyo asombrado. Llevaba un uniforme negro en vez de blanco haciendo honor a la marina japonesa, su sonrisa era algo tétrica y siniestra no como la de Kiku.

-Buf, ¿enserio este inútil soy yo? Menuda estupidez…-Dijo con desprecio Kyo mirando por encima del hombro a Kiku quién estaba asombrado con la boca abierta. No le parecía bonito que un japonés tuviese tan malos modales.

-S-Señor Honda, no debería hablarle así a Kiku-san.-Dijo Sakura intentando ayudar a Kiku pero Kyo siguió atacando.

-¿Una mujer?-Rio mirándola de cerca, la cogió de la barbilla.-Eres muy mona, ¿sabes bailar?

-Esto…Sí…He observado a muchas mujeres bailar, incluso he aprendido de ellas. Una mujer japonesa debe saber cosas sobre sus costumbres.-Dijo sonrojándose y mirando al chico a la cara.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si bailamos en mi cama?-Dijo relamiéndose los labios Kyo.

-¡Seamos decentes señores!-Dijo Vash apuntando a Kyo a la cabeza con su rifle.

-Vale, vale, lo siento…Parece que como no eres un hombre de verdad te molesta que miren mucho a las tuyas…-Dijo no parando de reír Kyo.

-¡Será…posible!-Vash intentó morderse la lengua para no decir groserías, no era algo bonito ni agradable. Además, debería dar ejemplo a Lili. Sakura se apartó rápidamente a buscar refugio entre alguien que conociese pero se chocó contra alguien.

-Ah, mocosa ten más cuidado.-Dijo una voz grave y ronca, Sakura miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió de ver con quién se había encontrado.

-¿Yao?-Preguntó asombrada, nunca se imaginó a su "ex hermano mayor" como un hombre serio y que faltase el respeto de esa forma.

-No, no soy Yao…-Dijo el chico arqueando una ceja.- ¿Estás bien?-Dijo ayudando a Sakura a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿Y usted señor?-Dijo Sakura levantándose con cuidado de no manchar el kimono y no resultar una carga pesada para su "salvador"

-¿Cómo voy a hacerme daño con una dulce mujer tan delicada como usted?-Dijo sonriendo de lado el chico, Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente.-Adivina mi nombre.

-Mmmm…Una pista por favor-Dijo Sakura intentando recordar un nombre chino, porque ese sin duda era su "hermano mayor"

-Empieza por Y y termina en G-Dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Yang?-Sakura creyó adivinar el nombre.

-¡Ding, ding! Correcto, tú te llamas Sakura, ¿cierto?-Dijo Yang asintiendo.

-Exacto, ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Simple, el nombre japonés femenino más bonito y más usado es Sakura, en mi opinión es un nombre precioso, como quién lo lleva-Yang le guiñó un ojo a Sakura quién se volvió a sonrojar como con Kyo.

-¡Qué bonito! Aplaudan, Yang es un don Juan.-Dijo una voz suave y grabe.

-Cállate enano mocoso…-Yang ladeó la cabeza tras decir eso, ahí estaba su hermano pequeño Corea del Sur de nombre humano Im Young Sun.

-No tiene derecho a callarse, yo pienso exactamente lo mismo-Se oyó otra voz. De la nada apareció un chico de pelo castaño.

-¿Ya estás otra vez Ion? Ve a molestar a otra persona. –Dijo Yang mirando a ambos países. Ion era Rusia, un tipo algo extraño. Por otra parte Young odiaba a Yang. –Vámonos Sa… -Cuando se dio la vuelta la chica había desaparecido. –Todos me ignoran.

-¿Ya estás emo? Solamente te ha ignorado, como todos. –Dijo Ion riendo junto a Young.

-Iros a molestar a un oso panda-Dijo de mala gana Yang mientras se largaba. Young e Ion sonrieron. Les encantaba molestar a Yang.

-¿Vamos a buscar al China de aquí?-Preguntó Young mientras veía como su hermano mayor se iba pateando una piedra.

-Me encantaría, también me gustaría buscar al Rusia, ¿no te gustaría conocer al Corea de aquí?-Preguntó Ion mientras entraba en la junta.

-Me encantaría, pero me gustaría más molestar a…-Young entró en la junta y encontró algo que no se esperaba. Yong e Ivan perseguían a Yao intentando acosarlo.

-¡Deja a mi aniki, él me pertenece a mí al igual que sus pechos da-ze~!-Gritó Yong parando y yendo hacia Ivan.

-Oh pero Yao es mi mejor amigo da~-Dijo Ivan cogiendo la tubería por si acaso. Con la otra mano cogió una botella de vodka y bebió un sorbo.

-Parezco un peluche-Dijo Ion mirando incrédulo a Ivan.

-Yo parezco un acosador de primera… ¿De verdad estoy enamorado de mi hermano en esta dimensión? ¡Es un incesto!-Se quejó Young mientras volvía a ver a ese Corea tan acosador.

-¡Ah! ¡Ayudadme por favor!-Se escondió detrás de Ion y Young quiénes no les dio tiempo a apartarse cuando recibieron un golpe de Ivan y Yong.

-¡Maldición! ¡Sois unos perturbados asquerosos!-Dijo Ion de mala gana.

-Da~-Dijo simplemente Ivan mirando a Ion con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Me das escalofríos, te pareces a Artie.-Dijo apartando de un golpe a Ivan.

-…-Ivan sacó su adorada tubería y se dispuso a golpear a Ion pero él lo apartó con otra tubería.-Da~

-¿Da~? ¿A qué demonios viene eso?-Dijo Young mientras intentaba apartar a Yong de su vista, al parecer él mismo se creía muy adorable siendo totalmente opuesto a él.

-Da es sí en ruso-Intervino una chica de pelo largo y un abrigo rosado-Soy Anya, representante femenina de Rusia… Como os metáis con Ivan…-Sacó una pala más grande que la tubería.- ¿Da~?

-¡Da, sí da, da y da! ¡Pero sacadme de estos locos aru! –Dijo Yao escondiéndose detrás de Ion y Young.

-¡Eres un pesado, eres peor que nuestro China!-Ion empujó a Yao quién salió corriendo buscando protección en su hermana pequeña Hahna y su nuevo hermanito pequeño Tuan.

-¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Están muuuy locos aru!-Dijo Yao agitando los brazos.

-Esto… Te has equivocado de chica-Yao levantó la cabeza y vio que era una mujer algo más alta que su hermana Hahna. Tenía el pelo suelto e iba vestida con una falda y no con los característicos pantalones. Estaba enteramente vestida de colores oscuros.

-¿Hahna? ¿Qué te ha pasado aru?-Preguntó Yao al ver a la chica.

-No soy Hahna, me llamo Thu-Dijo Thu hasta llegar a la altura de su "hermano mayor".-Soy la representante opuesta a la de esta dimensión de Vietnam, no me cae mal pero somos muy distintas. –Miró fulminantemente a Yao quién tembló del miedo al verla. No era la sonrisa belicosa y llena de ímpetu de su hermana Hahna. Esta sonrisa era algo siniestra pero a la vez misteriosa.

-Ah aru-Dijo tímidamente Yao asintiendo aunque se estaría pensando cómo sería su opuesto-¿Vienes conmigo a buscar a mi opuesto aru?

-Pues claro, Yang-san es el mejor hermanito del mundo-Dijo Thu arrastrando a Yao, pero no dejó de sonreír de forma siniestra.


	3. ¡Soy C-A-N-A-D-A!

Hoy todos se lo pasaban muy bien con los recién llegados. Alfred se lo pasaba bien hablando de beisbol con Allan, Natalya le enseñaba a Natasha a usar cuchillos aunque esta no prestara mucha atención, Ion le preguntaba sobre su vida a Ivan y Young y Yong… Bueno, Young y Yong era un caso muy raro y especial.

-No te entiendo pedazo de imbécil-Dijo Young mirando con cara de asco a su opuesto Yong.-Eres un tío rarísimo, con todo el cariño del mundo: Eres un pedazo de friki, ¿de dónde te has escapado?

-Da-ze~ ¡No me insultes! ¡Yo te he creado!-Gritó Yong con la cara de su rizo cambiando. Ahora ambas caras estaban enfadadas y él se podía poner muy pesado cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Qué no te insulte? ¡No paras de hacer el imbécil y de decir un estúpido da-ze! ¿A quién le importa lo que sea da-ze?-Gritó con mucha brusquedad Young.

-¡Bua! ¡Anikiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Young me quiere pegaaaaar!-Se fue lloriqueando como un bebé y en lugar de dar con Yao dio con Nene.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa Yong? No grites tanto, es muy difícil mantener a flota un país como China aun siendo tres personas administrando-Dijo Nene intentando apartar a Yong, no sabía si era más molesta Jin, la versión de Corea femenina o Yong.

-¡Young me quiere pegar!-Dijo el surcoreano dando suaves golpecitos en la espalda de Nene. Ella sabía que era mentira, algo típico de su hermana Jin pero no le importaba, siempre le seguía la corriente después de todo, nadie le prestaba atención.

-Está bien, ahora voy…-Nene se levantó de su silla y fue a buscar a Young quién estaba bebiendo un poco de té.

-Está rico, ¿lo has preparado tú?-Preguntó Young con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Sí, lo he preparado yo, lo preparé con una planta especial llamada…-Nene se acordó de a qué vino a buscar a Young-¡Debo dejar de entretenerme! ¡Young, no le pegues a Yong! ¿Vale?-Nene sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero ha sido su culpa, yo no he hecho nada malo-Dijo Young borrando su sonrisa y poniendo una mueca de mala gana. Nene se preguntó qué cómo sería su opuesto para haber educado tan bien a Corea del Sur. No es que Yao o ella misma no hubiesen educado bien a sus hermanitos pequeños pero necesitaban ser más severos, eran muy blandos y sobre todo con las cosas adorables, quizás es por eso por lo que se quisieron independizar. Nene al pensar en eso se marchó de allí corriendo triste.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi aniki en versión femenina? Da-ze~-Preguntó Yong viendo como Nene se iba hacia el templo que tenían cerca de su casa.

-Nada, Yang se pone igual a veces. Creo que es por recordar cuando tenía una manada de niños a su alrededor. Al parecer nunca superó la independencia, al igual que a un cejotas que ambos conocemos bien por haber luchado contra China-Le contestó Young viendo como ella se iba, se sentía mal.

-Oh, aniki no debería estar triste después de todo yo soy el hermano mayor da-ze~-Se elogió Yong mientras Young se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-Soy un pedazo de idiota aquí-Murmuró suspirando. No sabía que haría el "asqueroso pervertido" como él mismo decía cuando él y Yao estaban durmiendo. Ni quería saberlo, no quería saber cómo un acosador pervertido podía estar cuando su principal objetivo estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

Hoy Matthew estaba con su opuesto de nombre humano Matthieu, la variante francesa. También estaban con Madeline.

-H-Hola señor…-Decía Madeline tímidamente pero Matthieu solo miraba fijamente a la canadiense quién se ocultó en su osito de peluche.

-Podéis llamarme Matt, queda mejor-Dijo Matthieu empezando a fumar un cigarrillo.

-P-Por favor Matt, no fume-Dijo tímidamente Mattew intentando no parecer muy agresivo para que su contraparte no lo atacara pero este simplemente apagó el cigarrillo y lo tiró a la basura.

-No sabía que aquí había más de una nena-Matt rio al hacer ese comentario pero Matthew simplemente se abrazó más a su osito de peluche-Madeline, esto no va bien.

-Ya… Es una persona extravagante, me recuerda mucho a Alfred…-Dijo ella tímidamente acurrucándose entre las enaguas de la mesa.

-¡Calla! ¡Ese imbécil! ¡Sea de esta dimensión o de la mía es un asco de persona! ¡No reconoce a su propio hermano! ¡Voy a matarlo y luego se lo daré a los animales a comer!-Matt empezó a agitarse y a coger su palo de hockey. Después se dirigió a la puerta de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Espera! ¡No hagas tonterías! ¡Alfred es un buen hermano!-Matthew intentó retener a Matt pero él era demasiado fuerte y lo tiró al suelo. Madeline tuvo miedo de intentarlo y tuvo que llamar por teléfono a casa. Respondió Emily.

-¡Emily! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Mi opuesto masculino quiere mataros! ¡Por favor, tened cuidado o salid de ahí rápido o haced lo que sea pero tened mucho cuidado!-Dijo Madeline abrazando cada vez más a su osita blanca.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Emily a través de la línea. Después soltó una sonora carcajada. Se oían otras dos voces, probablemente Alfred y Allan.

-Soy Canadá…-Dijo tristemente Madeline, luego colgó el teléfono.

-¿Ves? ¡Son unos imbéciles! ¡Yo busco venganza!-Matt abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo. Cuando bajó cogió el auto beige de Matthew.

-Me ha cogido el coche…-Dijo Matthew viendo cómo se alejaba-Encima conduce mal…

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo el osito de Matthew y el de Madeline a la vez.

-Soy Canadá…-Dijeron ambos representantes a la vez. Era cierto de que estaban un poco hartos de que los confundieran con sus hermanos pero así era. Aparte, eran demasiados países y sería complicado memorizarlos todos. Pero…Tampoco sería tan complicado aprenderse simplemente el nombre de "Canadá" aunque no supiesen los nombres humanos, ¿no?

-Kumakichi, ¿no te acuerdas de cómo se llama tu dueño?-Preguntó Matthew acariciando suavemente a su osito de peluche.

-Me llamo Kumajirou, Martín…-Dijo Kumajirou.

-Te he dicho que me llamo Matthew, no Martín o Mario…-Dijo el dueño suspirando, se quitó sus gafas y las limpió-Kumajirou… Debería ponerte un nombre más fácil de recordar, ¿no crees?

-Exacto Marshall…-Dijo tranquilamente el osito mientras su dueño volvía a suspirar.

-Kumajirou, ves demasiado Hora de aventuras…-Dijo Matthew acariciando

-¡En resumen, soy un héroe!-Dijeron ambos representantes americanos, eran Emily y Alfred quién dijeron eso.

-¡Yo soy un villano! ¿Por qué no jugamos un día a las persecuciones? ¡Yo cogeré mi bate de beisbol con pinchos.

-¡N-No! ¡Los héroes no necesitan perseguir a villanos!-Dijo Emily temerosa escondiéndose detrás de Alfred.

-¡C-Cierto!-Alfred se escondió detrás de Emily.

-¡Se supone que debes proteger a la chica!-Dijo Emily poniendo una mueca de desagrado a Alfred mientras se comía, mejor dicho, engullía un perrito caliente en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Pero eres tú la heroína que ayuda al héroe cuando está en problemas!-Dijo Alfred haciendo el mismo gesto pero en vez de con un perrito con una hamburguesa con mucho queso y poca lechuga.

-¡No me extraña que digan que estés gordo!-Se quejó Emily mientras se comía otro perrito caliente.

-¡Lo mismo te digo! ¡Estás muy fofa así no atraerás ni al hombre más estúpido como Iggy!-Alfred se comió otra hamburguesa y le sacó la lengua a Emily quién lo miró con cara de asco.

-¡Odio a Rose, es una aguafiestas! ¡Y sigue con sus cuentos infantiles pero…!-Emily y Alfred recordaron viejos tiempos y se pusieron a lloriquear como lo hizo Yong.

-Que infantiles…-Allan cogió una zanahoria y la mordisqueo, masticaba despacio y le gustaba saborearla.-Mi Inglaterra es un pirado… Está loco… Literalmente. Cocina bien pero echa veneno y sustancias extrañas a las comidas, ¿por qué creen que me hice vegetariano?-Los otros americanos no le hicieron caso.-Como si le estuviera hablando al aire, me recuerda mucho a…

-¡Idiotas! ¡He venido para vengarme!-Gritó una voz irrumpiendo en la habitación. Era Matt.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntaron Emily y Alfred dejando de lloriquear.

-¡Soy Canadá! ¡C-A-N-A-D-Á!-Gritó deletreando la palabra "Canadá" esperando que supiesen que país era pero seguramente la respuesta sería la de siempre.

-¡Eres un farsante!-Dijo Emily.

-¡Es cierto, no es nada heroico!-Contestó Alfred.

-¡QUE SÍ EXISTO!-Gritó Matt mirando mal a Alfred y a Emily.

-H-Hermana… ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, Canadá…Madeline…¿No te acuerdas enserio de mí?-Dijo Madeline con una carita muy triste y abrazando a su osito de peluche.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Eres el número raro que tengo en el móvil!-Dijo Emily mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-¿Y de mí, hermano Alfred?-Dijo Matthew mientras hacía los mismos gestos que Madeline.

-¡Lo mismo digo que Emily!-Rio a carcajadas como solía hacerlo siempre. Matthew y Madeline se pusieron en un rinconcito a pensar por qué nunca nadie los reconocía. Ambos pensaron y pensaron mientras Matt gritaba insultos y los tres Américas no paraban de reírse.

-Siempre me confunden con mi hermano…-Dijo Matthew mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Madeline.

-Te digo lo mismo, ¿por qué siempre me marginan? Soy un país grande…-Dijo Madeline lloriqueando.

-No llores que me harás a mí también llorar-Matthew empezó a lloriquear otra vez.

-Seguro que si estuviera aquí Rose…O quizás también Francine… Fueron mis hermanas mayores…Era muy bonito estar con ellas y con Emily…Y también con los muchos países africanos como Kevin…-Murmulló Madeline secándose las lágrimas.

-Ya… ¿Por qué no los traemos para demostrar que somos Canadá?-Dijo Matthew sonriendo alegremente pensando que por fin había encontrado una respuesta para sus problemillas de identidad.

-¡Cierto! ¡Vamos!-Sonrió Madeline secándose las lágrimas por completo y arrastrando a Matthew hasta casa de Inglaterra.

-¿Quién demonios es ese?-Dijo Yang mirando con desgana a Yao quién abrió la boca de asombro.

-¡Aru, menuda persona estoy hecho! ¡Es decir, estás hecho! ¡Me avergüenzo de mí mismo! ¡Al menos te gustará la Hello Kitty! ¿No aru?-Preguntó Yao al ver a su opuesto Yang fumando y mirando con asco a todos los países.

-Eso es una cosa para niñatas como Thu-Dijo sonriendo de lado y mirando a Thu quién puso una mirada triste.

-Yang-nii-san puede parecer mala persona pero es el mejor hermano del mundo, ¡te lo prometo Yao!-Dijo Thu borrando su sonrisa siniestra pero volvió a aparecer al segundo-Inútil estúpida… Él te odia, no intentes que le caigas bien…-Dijo Thu pero volvió a sonreír inocentemente-¡Déjame, déjame!-Thu se alejó corriendo tras decir esto.

-¿Qué le pasa aru?-Preguntó Yao al ver como ella se iba. Le había parecido haber visto algo parecido en los mil y un animes de Kiku.

-Tiene bipolaridad. Una personalidad es siniestra y malvada y la otra es dulce y cariñosa. Al principio solo era malvada y siniestra pero creo que la crie con demasiada bondad…-Dijo Yang arqueando una ceja y viendo cómo se alejaba.

-Pobrecita aru, ¡hay que ser amable con ella! ¿Por qué no lo eres aru?-Preguntó Yao con una cara triste.

-Nah, ¿para qué? Al final me acabará aborreciendo…-Dijo Yang con una mirada muy triste, una lágrima asomaba por su ojo pero se la secó enseguida intentando que Yao no viera como lloraba.

-La independencia, ¿verdad? A mí también me pasa lo mismo aru-Dijo Yao haciendo el mismo gesto que su opuesto.


End file.
